


Snips and Snails and Puppy-Dogs' Tails

by DarkLux



Series: Snips and Snails and Puppy-Dogs' Tails [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Kyoko, Alpha!Sawamura, Alpha!Tanaka - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Sugawara, Gen, Intro to a series, alpha!kageyama, omega!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLux/pseuds/DarkLux
Summary: Hinata joins the Karasuno team.First in a series/collection of my omegaverse!AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this:
> 
> Alpha-33%  
> • Male-75%  
> • Female-25%  
> Beta-33%  
> • Male-50%  
> • Female-50%  
> Omega-33%  
> • Female-99.9999%  
> • Male-0.0001%

**Snips and Snails and Puppy-Dogs' Tails**

Teams become packs, and that’s that.

And teams, as packs, have one rule: protect each other.

Which is why Sawamura knows he’s asking for trouble when he accepts Hinata’s volleyball club application. It was difficult enough making sure the _other_ Omega in the club was safe enough during official matches. Really, this is only adding to the fire.

Sawamura thinks, for a split of second, of denying Hinata entry to the club. But the boy is standing right in front of him, looking about as hopeful as a puppy waiting to be fed. And really, he is happy the two Omega boys he even knows exist in the whole prefecture love volleyball enough to try and become part of the Karasuno team, but the third-year is well-aware that this is not an easy situation to be in.

Alas, he is defeated.

He occupies himself rereading the Hinata’s application for the fifth time, and Hinata puffs out his chest out more and more in an attempt to convince Sawamura to let him be on the team. When it is clear Hinata can’t hold his breath any longer—were his cheeks going _purple?!_ —Sawamura lowers the paper as nonthreateningly as he can.

“All right, I’m Daichi Sawamura, the captain. I hope you can feel at home in this gym. Are you a libero?”

Hinata immediately shakes his head, grinning like an idiot as he starts to bounce on the balls of his feet. “I’m a wing spiker!”

Well, that was certainly different. Sawamura blinks and tires not to put his hand on Hinata’s head to prove to himself that the Omega doesn’t quite reach his chin. “Wing spiker?”

And Hinata goes _off._

“Yeah! See, this one day I was riding my bike, right? And I had to be home for dinner because I promised mama I would because the streets are, like, dangerous and stuff. So I was on my bike” He mimics holding handle bars at this point “but then I saw this match that was all like _whoa_ in a TV, and it was Karasuno against—” Arm flailing “someone, but there was this guy that—the Small Giant!”

Apparently the name means everything to Hinata, who stares at his own hands like they belong to the Small Giant himself. Then the boy blinks, looks up at Sawamura, and finally toward the other members of the team, who had all stopped their warm-up to look at him.

Hinata blushes furiously, hands curling into tight fists as he trains his eyes on his sneakers. Sawamura can hear the air being sucked out of the room. Then Sugawara clears his throat, smiling over at the smaller boy when he finally looks up. “I take it you got home late?”

Sawamura braces himself for another epic tale of the fateful encounter between Hinata and the television—and suddenly Hinata is knocked out of the way and there is another application being shoved into his face.

“Hey, hey!” Tanaka cries from somewhere to Sawamura’s left. Brow furrowed, Sawamura looks up to the first year.

“Kageyama” He says, rereading the name. “You’re the setter from Kitagawa?”

“Yes—” And then Tanaka is pushing his face in front Kageyama’s, teeth bared and doing an overall lousy job at being scary. Sawamura quickly pulls him back by his collar.

“Great! For now, only the two of you will join us. The other first years will be absent today.” Sawamura says with a smile, then tugs on Tanaka’s shirt again. “Tanaka, stop it with the face.”

Kageyama startles. He stares down at the boy next to him, and then back at Sawamura with a vaguely confused expression.

“This kid is part of the team, too?”

Hinata blows his cheeks out, shoulders tense at the looming presence of the others, and finally stomps his foot on the floor, looking up at Kageyama “I’m fifteen, you egg!”

Tanaka snorts, but Kageyama looks earnestly baffled and Sugawara decides to come to his rescue, breaking away from the second years to stand next to Sawamura.

“Hinata’s—”

“Can’t you smell him?” Tanaka asks, remembers he was trying to be intimidating and bares his teeth again, lowering his voice “Huh?!”

“Quit it already!”

“Smell—?” Kageyama steps into Hinata’s space, scowl newly in place, and glares down at him. Hinata cringes, ducking away from the taller boy. Hinata’s eyes dart to the floor, shoulders hunching in a clear show of submission.

Sugawara runs to stand between them, holding his hands out in front of Kageyama, who backs away but still scowls at Hinata. Kageyama glares at Sugawara. Then at Sawamura, who retaliates with a frown.

“Hinata, why don’t you go change? The Omega dressing room is over there.” Sugawara points. When Hinata doesn’t move, Sugawara hesitates. “Do you want me to come with you?” He expects Hinata to back away from him, but instead the boy looks up, sniffling, and nods his head repeatedly.

Hinata finally starts, still stiff as he makes it a point to keep his eyes away from Kageyama, and walking briskly past the rest of the team. Sugawara follows, throwing a reassuring glance at Sawamura.

The dressing room is small, the door reinforced at the frame so it can work as a safe place for an Omega in case of an emergency. Hinata whoa’s over the three lockers, the small bench, and the tiny attached bathroom. His shoulders begin to uncoil, smile starting to stretch over his face again.

“Have you—?”

“Are there a lot of Omegas in Karasuno?” Hinata cuts Sugawara off. “My friends always told me their schools never had a separate bathroom, but you even have a changing room with a shower!” Hinata pushes the bench against the lockers and climbs on top of it to look over them, fingernails scratching the orange paint off the top of the one in the middle.

Sugawara smiles, though he watches with uncertainty as Hinata leans toward the corner, eyes squinting up at the roof. “We have another Omega boy in the school. He’s in the team, too. He almost never uses this changing room, though.”

Hinata whirls from where he’s scowling at the light fixtures, mouth agape and brown eyes wide. “Wha—really?! He just changes and showers with the Alphas?!”

“Honestly, he doesn’t shower most of the time.” Sugawara’s shoulders sag. “He doesn’t exactly smell bad, but still.”

Hinata blinks owlishly at him. “A-and no one has tried to…”

“No! I mean, it was really awkward at the beginning but Tanaka was there, so…” He stops when he realizes Hinata is only half listening to him, having busied himself with standing on top of the toilet to look at the showerhead up close. “What are you doing? Do you need anything for the shower? The whole thing is pretty new but if it’s you then maybe we can ask the school to replace it—”

“I was just… checking for cameras.” Hinata jumps off the toilet, walks over to his bag, and unzips it.

“Cameras? Why would there be a _camera_ here?”

“My mama says to watch out for them.” Hinata shrugs as pulls out a shirt from his bag, then stares right at Sugawara’s eyes until the older boy turns around to give him privacy.

**{…}**

By the time he’s done changing, Hinata is a bright ray of sunshine again. He leads the way back to the court, humming and skipping. Sugawara stays behind, standing next to Sawamura.

Hinata walks further into the court, looking out of place and confused as to what he should be doing. He drifts close to the net, watching the spikes with too bright a gleam in his eye, then rounds up on the few people just starting their warm up, and finally looks over at the captain like he just couldn’t come up with something to do by himself.

Beside him, Sugawara snickers. Sawamura sighs and calls Hinata over. The small boy bounds over to him, then makes himself small. Sawamura tries not to grimace, hoping for Hinata to grow comfortable enough with the team to stop doing that.

“Say, Hinata,” Sawamura says “have you ever played volleyball before?”

“Yeah! Well—no. I mean. My old school didn’t have any teams, but I always took a ball and practiced!” Hinata defends “And I practiced at home too! I can spike, I swear!”

“Sure.” Says Sawamura placidly, and he swears he can hear Sugawara laughing behind him. “If you train enough I’m sure you’ll catch up in no time.” The captain comforts.

“Thanks!” Hinata shouts. Some of the others turn, alarmed, then go back to their business. “I finally convinced my mama to let me come to this school, but it took me years, and I wanna play here and go to the matches and the crowd will go waa when we win!” He really, _really_ looks like he is about to throw himself into another retelling of an odyssey, but stops himself just in time, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“That’s—”

“Yo!” Tanaka yells from— _somewhere_ , his voice bouncing on the walls. “Isn’t Asahi coming?”

Sawamura has to resist twitching. Sugawara pats his arm with a smile.

“All right, line up!” Sawamura calls.

The gym fills with squeaking as everyone runs up to meet him, crowding in a half circle around the captain. Hinata stands stiffly at attention, jaw clenched and rest of his body quivering like a leaf. Tanaka grins and hooks his arm around Hinata’s shoulders, making the smaller boy jump.

“So?” Tanaka asks Sawamura, clearly enjoying Hinata’s reactions. His smile shows all his teeth. “Where’s Asahi?”

Sugawara scrambles over to them and slaps Tanaka’s arm away. Sawamura stares blankly at Tanaka.

“What?”

“You’re scaring him, Tanaka!” Sugawara frowns, pushing himself between him and Hinata. “Even I can tell you reek of rut, how does Noya even handle being around you all day?”

Sawamura clears his throat loudly, keeping close control over not growling so he won’t scare this clearly jumpy Omega. Everyone finally looks back at him, even Kageyama, who had busied himself staring as far away from Hinata as he could.

“Asahi’s not coming today, Tanaka,” Sawamura says “Nishinoya’s hand is still healing, and Asahi still says he won’t spike again because he thinks it was all his fault.” The boy looks like he’s resisting the urge to roll his eyes “We’re gonna have to wait for Nishinoya to get better so he can drag Asahi back here.”

Tanaka snorts.

“Are you kidding?” The second-year starts “You should have _seen_ Noya in class today. When everyone saw the cast they lost their _shit_! They spent the rest of the day offering him food and writing his notes for him and Mr. Hayashi even sent him to the nurse’s office to sleep it off. Asahi did him a favor!”

Sugawara looks torn between amusement and shame at that, and, from where he had pushed Hinata away, speaks, “I don’t think an open fracture is worth that, though…”

“He can take it!”

“ _All right, now!_ ” Sawamura shouts over the others. “His fault or not, Asahi’s not coming today. And when he does, you all better stay quiet about Noya _and_ Dateko! Now,” His eyes linger on Hinata, and then on Kageyama “usually first years start next week, but since you’re already here we can start practice with you. We start with warm up and then we’ll divide up for receiving and serving. Questions?”

“Where’s the coach?” Kageyama asks, arms limp at his sides and looking around his teammates as if one of them could possibly be the coach in disguise.

“About that, I’m sure all of you figured it out, but we haven’t had luck finding a new coach.” Sawamura’s face doesn’t betray his thoughts, and he looks pointedly at Kageyama before smiling reassuringly at Hinata “We do have Mr. Takeda, our advisor, though. And he’s always going out of his way to help us with whatever he can.”

Hinata’s grin doesn’t leave his face. He raises his hand, even though he makes himself small when he does.

“Ah, yes, Hinata?”

“I was just…” Hinata shifts a little “What time does practice end?”

Sawamura’s smile becomes stiff. “We have not even started. Do you have someplace better to be?”

Hinata shrinks and moves back a step, a whine escaping him. The boy’s hands fly to his mouth and his eyes move away from Sawamura to the hardwood floors. Sugawara glares daggers and Sawamura tries to wipe the cold expression off his face and breathes to make sure his Voice and pheromones are all under control, the last thing he wants is to force his teammates into submission.

“It’s okay, Hinata, do you need to leave early today?” Sugawara says. His voice is soft and Hinata only hesitates for a second before meeting his eyes.

“I-I just need to tell my mam—my mom. S-she doesn’t want me to be on my own at night, so…” Hinata trails off, still shuffling his feet, and puffs himself up, looking straight at Sawamura. “Just. I need to tell her so she knows when I’m getting home.”

Sawamura slowly relaxes. “It’s okay, Hinata. I’m sorry.”

Next to Kinoshita, Kageyama scoffs. “Were you under a rock in middle school? Club activities last until dinnertime at the earliest.”

Hinata blushes to the tips of his ears and puffs out his cheeks, but the fight seems to leave him as he wriggles his hands in front of him, twiddling his thumbs and rubbing his palms together. “I was homeschooled until last year,” he says, and it sounds so much like a confession that Sugawara puts his hands up like he’s trying to stop Hinata from saying anything else. “A-and my last school was only for Omegas, so… there weren’t any clubs there, either.”

Kageyama just looks more annoyed than before. He clicks his tongue against his teeth and opens his mouth, frown in place.

“Kageyama!”

Kageyama whips his head toward Sawamura and has to pause when he sees the dullness of the captain’s eyes. Though he definitely tenses, Kageyama doesn’t growl. Instead of looking for a fight with his new team captain, he keeps the scowl on his face and glares up at the windows near the roof of the gym.

Sugawara puts his arm around Hinata’s shoulders and smiles, soft and soothing, at the boy. “It’s fine, Hinata, Daichi and I can help you if you need it.”

“Hey! I can help, too!” Tanaka shouts. Sugawara pushes his face away with his free hand, smile still on his face.

After that, they make a circle near the stage, where Hinata hesitates before standing between Sugawara and Ennoshita, the safest-looking one of the second-years. He follows the warm-up with no problem, which surprises Sawamura a little when he considers what little he knows about the boy’s upbringing.

When the time comes to divide themselves up, Sawamura asks everyone to practice the thing they feel they are the rustiest at. Hinata hesitates again, but before Sawamura has the chance to ask him what’s wrong, Hinata notices Kageyama has gone to the group that will practice receives and promptly marches to the other side of the net, standing stiffly in line.

When it’s his turn, Sawamura understands the stiffness of Hinata’s shoulders: his first serving attempt lands less than halfway to the net. Sugawara corrects his technique and, when he tries again, the ball hits Kinoshita right on the head. Tanaka bursts out laughing and smacks Hinata’s back.

“At least you got it to the other side!” Tanaka hollers just as Kinoshita sends the ball back over the net with a blank look on his face.

“I’m really sorry!” Hinata shouts in panic for the tenth time, eyes wide and shivering “I didn’t mean to hit you! I just… don’t have very good aim.” He trails off, clearly worried even though Kinoshita has already waved off his concerns.

“We can work on the aim,” Sawamura reassures, sending Hinata to the end of the line. “At least I know you have enough strength to be an actual spiker.”

Hinata’s third attempt is even worse. Already on edge from his last attempt, he becomes a small ball of anxiety when the other half of the group all cover their heads when they realize it’s his turn again. Immediately, he hears Sawamura choke on his own spit, and when he looks behind him, Tanaka and Sawamura both have their hands covering their noses. On the other side of the net, so does Kageyama.

“I-it’s okay, Hinata!” Sugawara tells him when he backs away from the group. The older boy grabs Hinata’s hands and presses them to the ball to keep Hinata from letting go of it. “You… you just smell really scared, okay? They’re… they don’t want to hurt you, see?”

And they don’t. None of them are growling, but they’re still tense. Hinata has spent enough time around his mother to know they are actively keeping themselves from trying to protect him from a nonexistent threat. He follows Sugawara’s instructions and breathes in and out to calm himself down.

“I… I have some scent blockers in my bag!” Hinata supplies when he’s calm enough that the others don’t look quite so tense anymore, “Would that help?”

“Don’t worry, we all just need to get used to your—”

“Volleyball club! Just what is going on here?” A man—the vice principal, if Hinata remembers correctly from the entrance ceremony—comes into the gym followed by a black-haired girl, he’s dressed in a cheap suit and the corners of his mouth are curled downward in an unfriendly expression.

The girl takes a brief look at the team and walks to over to the stage just as the man makes his way toward Sawamura. It’s Hinata’s turn to cover his nose, and he gives a step closer to Sugawara. The man doesn’t seem to notice, though he does eye Hinata up and down, with his brow furrowed. “You’d better not be mistreating our little Omega.”

“Of course not!” Sawamura plasters a fake smile on his face and, after a fleeting look at Hinata, who is still covering his nose, points toward the girl. “Here, Shimizu and I want to ask you some things, please. Hinata, take your turn.”

Although the vice principal looks reluctant, he follows Sawamura to the other side of the court, and Sugawara picks off the ball Hinata had dropped and hands it back.

“H-he smells—” Hinata shudders and he takes the volleyball from Sugawara’s hands and presses it against his nose and mouth to drown out the vice principal’s scent.

Tanaka cackles and leans in, grinning conspiratorially “Wanna bet that’s why he hasn’t found a mate?” he whispers.

“Tanaka!” Sugawara admonishes, though it’s clear Tanaka’s words help: Hinata smiles softly, still clearly a little put out by Tanaka’s approaching rut and his own slip with his scent. Tanaka backs away when Sugawara gently puts his hands on Hinata’s shoulders to get him back on task.

Hinata takes a deep breath, eyes darting to where the vice principal is shaking his head at whatever the captain is saying. He throws the ball up in the air, puffs his cheeks, and hits it with all his strength.

When his palm stings, Hinata grins, all teeth and wild energy. Then the ball curves and his breath hitches, and he can’t look away as the ball hits the vice principal with enough force to send his ~~wig~~ hair flying.

It’s a bit of a blur after that: there’s a few seconds of shocked silence, and then everybody is running and screaming while the vice principal hastily pics up the thing and puts it back on his head. The ones who aren’t running over to the man are trying to cover their laughter, and Hinata just stands there and feels dread bubbling in his chest.

Sawamura is asked away from the gym, and everyone piles up at the window to see if they can watch the vice principal rage while Hinata tries to control his own breathing. He watches the others, and considers just going home. Maybe this was a bad idea, after all, like his mom said. He just got here and he already caused a bunch of trouble.

Hinata frowns. _He wants to play._

“Are you okay?” Hinata startles and looks up. The girl—who looks really concerned, Hinata should really do a better job of controlling his scent—smells like freshly cut grass, and Hinata blushes to the tips of his ears.

“Y-yes!”

And okay. Maybe volleyball wasn’t actually that bad of an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> How--How to endings?


End file.
